


Waking Dream

by skripka



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, First Time, possible age difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka
Summary: What are you doing in my bunk?





	Waking Dream

Mal slid his suspenders off his shoulder. He had had a very long day, and was looking forward to the sleep of the just. Maybe not so "just," considering that their main accomplishment today had been crime, but, it was the sentiment that counted. Looking at his bed, he debated. Strip down completely, or just collapse in his loosened clothes? Laziness won; he fell onto the bed, and was asleep within minutes.

Dreams for Mal tended to be short, dramatic and/or violent. He usually woke up in a cold sweat. This dream, however, was an exception. He felt smooth skin, heat, and felt more alive than he had in years. Mal felt a smile creeping along his face, and realized that he really wasn't asleep anymore.

Startled, his eyes opened, and blurrily tried to focus on the hand sliding his shirt buttons open. Fingers slipped nimbly, brushing warm trails against his skin as they tried to gather up the fabric. Mal’s brain tried to process the image, but all he could seem to get out of his mouth was a quiet moan.

“Awake at last.” The voice came from behind his neck, warm breath moving his hair ever so slightly. Mal shivered. He knew that voice, he knew those hands. He just didn’t know why they were in his bunk, apparently trying to seduce him.

Struggling to make words come out was harder than usual. “Um,” was all he managed at first, as the talented fingers finished with his shirt, and began stroking, feather-light, over his exposed chest. He had to close his eyes at that sensation. And when one hand moved to his nipple, and one circled his navel? Mal gasped, and dropped his head back. A soft chuckle, and warm lips were brushing against his, a tongue teasing his mouth open.

“River…,” he managed, almost able to breathe, eyes opening. “What are you doing in my bunk?”

River smiled, “I should have thought that was obvious, Captain.”

Mal twisted, holding tightly to the hands caressing him, stilling their motion. Now, he was facing River, awake, and able to see her face.

Her face.

Open, exposed. Every emotion he could imagine passing by in a fleet second. It made his breath catch again. “River?”

Her eyes were bright. “I…I thought…” He could almost hear her thoughts. Broken girl. Broken man. Surely they needed each other. Surely…

Mal groaned. This was all kinds of wrong. But he felt it, too. A heat from deep within his body. A connection to this frail, beautiful creature. His eyes narrowed. “Girl, you ain’t messing with my brain, are you?” 

River’s giggle broke the tension. “No need. All there.” She pulled her hands free, touching a point on his forehead, and on his heart. “I need this,” she continued, palm tracing down his sternum. “You need this, too.”

Mal watched, fascinated, as River’s eyes darkened with lust. He stopped breathing when she leaned in and kissed the trail her hand left. Groaning, he managed to pull her up by her arms, and pressed a deep kiss to her lips. Canting his body over hers, he pushed her back onto the mattress, gently, kissing her all the while. 

When he had her positioned, he pulled away to ask, “River? You ever done anything like this before?” She shook her head, lips reddened and slightly open. Mal heard her breathing quicken. He closed his eyes. This could get messy. “You know, we don’t…”

Before he could get further, River’s fingers touched his lips. “I want this. From you. No-one else I trust.” Mal almost voiced the question in his mind, but was interrupted by River’s voice. “Ewww! Captain! That’s just wrong!”

He laughed, and she giggled, and the suspense shattered around them. “I know! Sorry for even thinking it!” Mal lay down, hand grazing along River’s nightgown. “And, River? Don’t you think you oughta be calling me Mal? Seeing the situation we're in.”

River paused, thoughtful, her hands slight on Mal’s arms. “No. Not Mal. Malcolm is right.” Her grip tightened, strong for such a tiny girl, as she attacked his lips again. Mal had no resistance left. He groaned into her mouth, pressing his weight against her as much as he dared.

Hands stroked soft fabric, and softer skin. Every tremble was kissed away gently. Clothes disappeared, as if by magic, and shortly, Mal felt hot flesh caressing his own. His lips found her breasts, his tongue traced patterns on her stomach. River arched and moaned at every touch. 

Cinnamon skin, freckled with goose-bumps. Mal brought his face lower, breath catching in soft curls. A tentative lick, a hesitant stroke, and River cried out as if struck by lightning. Mal grinned, more than encouraged, and dug deeper. River tasted dark and sweet, and she writhed in ecstasy as his tongue and fingers smoothed over her folds.

Mal pushed his fingers inside her, curled his tongue around her clit, and with patient strokes, brought River to orgasm. As she shuddered under him, he slid back up her body, capturing her mouth, interrupting the flow of, “Malcolm, Malcolm, Mal…” Slowly, his slid his cock into River.

He swallowed her gasp of pleasurepain, and tangled his tongue with hers. River moaned as Mal began to move, gently at first, then, as she began to thrust up towards him, with more force. Hot and tight and wet surrounded him, and it wasn’t long before his muscles tensed, and he cursed, spilling deep inside River.

Sweat coated his body as he came back to himself. Mal managed not to actually collapse on River, but fell to the side. He gathered the tiny body in his arms, kissing her hair gently.

“Malcolm?” she asked, tentatively, after a few minutes of stillness. “Is it okay if I sleep here, tonight?”

Mal twisted his head, and saw River’s face, still open, but more relaxed than he had ever seen it. “Of course, _baobei._ You can stay as long as you want.” He leaned down, and kissed her once more, just before they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So many Firefly PWPs with that summary...Instasmut.
> 
> Rosheen (my dear Rosa, requiescat in pace) gave me the title.


End file.
